The Human Beats the Dwarf
by MyAngelWingsAreBlack
Summary: Modern society has such great inventions. When Girls go into the Hobbit Universe they never use it. Why not create awe with your general modern knowledge. This is what would happen if someone did.
1. Who am I

Hi, I am a girl of unknown origin. I say that as I have grown up in an orphanage, a cruel one at that. We are fed twice a day, and are only let out of our rooms to go to school. the orphanage rests in the seedy part of town, and we have grown up knowing the evil of this world intimately.

The orphanage is a dreary building with a rotting sign and little funding. We are encouraged to steal our food and if we are caught we are whipped. I read a book once called Ancient Civilizations? The Spartans remind me of how we live.

I am regularly picked on for my looks. I'm 5 foot 2 with a large chest and thick muscles. I've been shaving since I was six, not my legs, oh no, but my face. I have long flowing golden hair, and shining black eyes. People tell me when I look at them it feels as if I peer into their soul. My hair is normally kept up in a tight braid to keep it away from the fire. Now enough about that depressing and boring stuff.

Oh! Did I mention that when I was young I stumbled onto an underground fight ring? I can remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was walking home from school and tripped, embarrassingly over a tiny rock. As I was laying on the ground I spotted a mob of people heading towards the old warehouse that used to make ladders. I subtlety followed them as best as I could. I climbed an old fire escape and peered inside the little used building. What I saw surprised me. There was a group of probably 50 middle aged men cheering on two people in a ring. Someone had set up an entire gym inside and there was a man calling for bets. I found out soon enough that the bets were for fighting rotations. I interested me to see that the men were all fit, but some dominated others. Sometimes the submission was earned throught respect and others it was out of fear.

After that day I went back each week to see the fights. The more I watched the more fascinated I got. Soon I was going everyday and sneaking in when it was empty to attempt to copy their moves. The Gym was a three roomed building. When you walk in you first see a large area covered in mats. The floor was also littered with martial arts fighting dummies. With were used to practice on a replica of a body to get used to the feel.

On the left was a slightly smaller room filled with workout machines. Mostly for lifting weights bit sow were for flexibility. On the right was a large changing room with shower stalls and a sauna.

When using the weights I always made sure to put the correct weight back on the machine otherwise someone would know a much smaller(weaker) person had gotten into the building and used the weights.

One Tuesday I was at the factory working out and the man I had come to know as the owner came in early. I freaked out and attacked before he attacked me. I pushed him in his Solar Plexus twice. Then dodged a huge meaty hand coming down. He started to fight back. He went to grab my arm and I tried to graphics his wrist to stop him. Somehow it worked. I soon learned that what I had been practicing for months was not as good as having a partner. I quickly tired which led to mistakes. It did not take long for him to get a firm hold around my middle.

"Let me go!", I had yelled.

He just smiled and said," You have balls for sneaking in here...I like that".

Still smiling he continued," I'm going to train you because if this is what you can accomplish on your own then I can't wait to see how you learn with a proper teacher".

I could see on his face he was actually impressed and if he wanted to harm me then he would have. So I agreed.

"I'm going to work you hard and sometime you will want to come at me with a knife but I do it all to try and improve you.", He had stopped smiling letting me know he was serious. I saw the want to help in his eyes so I wasn't too offended by his callous bit truthful words.

"If I want ready to train than I wouldn't have agreed. I'd have kneed you in the nuts and ran far away from here. I'm ready to be more than just a lonely good for nothing orphan. Make me better.", I replied with anger that I only felt when underestimated.


	2. The Need to Learn

As the years passed and I grew my muscles firms and my confidence boosted. I was no longer a girl that would cower. After I learned all there was to teach me Mr.Croix, the owner of the fight ring, started me onto weapons.

We walked into this tiny shop located not far from the orphanage with this funky guy manning the cash register. This place was crazy clean on the inside which led me to believe the outside was suposed to be misleading. The store was filled with mismatched shelves that were placed randomly on the wall. The wacky shelves were filled with all kinds of bladed weapons, armour, and weights. A walked around slowly getting a feeling of humbling smallness surrounded by so many things that could kill. When choosing a weapon I handled many that did not fit right with my build. Finally after hours of exhausting work we came across the Katana.

It was light enough to and short enough for a girl with my build to weild comfortably. The overall shape made me feel protected, safe. It was a beautiful piece of forging just sitting on the wall for me to grab and cherish.

"Is this the one?", Da- Mr,Croix said. He had this amused smile on his face. I wonder if he recognised the feelings in me as the same ones he felt when choosing a weapon.

"Yes", I replied breathlessly. I can't help but feel that this weapon would mean the world to me in the future.

Mr.Croix payed for my new weapon and found a old Chinese man to instruct me in the way of the warrior. Don't let his wrinkled hunched over figure fool you he can cause a lot of pain and he's as quick as a whip.

Quickly my training began and I spent four hours a day in the Gym. Sometimes just barely having enough energy to walk home. The Kahana fascinated me more than anything ever had. The sleekness of the metal and the gentle curve enamored me. I had this thought one day. What if I made my own? In the years past Mr. Croix had grown to see me as a daughter so my farfetched thought was quickly acknowledged and fullfilled. I learned how to forge knives, swords, horseshoes, and basically anything metal you can think of. I excelled at Blacksmithing even more than I did at fighting.The entire process had quickly and efficiently made me it's slave.

The Katana and forging combined kept me busy for a couple years. Later I got interested in survival skills and languages. Which meant I learned those too. I was taught how to live in the wild,skin animals, and set traps. I learned multiple languages. French, Sign language, Dutch, and German particularly fascinated me.

I later earned that the need I felt with learning these particular things was because of the Valar. They wanted me to be prepared for what was about to happen.

Remember when I said I was accepted and Mr.Croix's Daughter? He wished for me to be taught as one of his daughters would be taught. So I learned Dancing, Etiquette, Manipulation, and Music. My favorite put of all of them was the music part of my learning. The instruments and singing let me let out all of the locked away emotions. Dancing was after that with the graceful moves and needed flexibility. I was soon able to get both feet above my head and hold it there.I also noticed my fighting ability increase because the flexibility made it easier to dodge.

Sorry these are so short I know I get mad when writers spend a huge amount of time on the back story so I tried to keep it short. The rest will be longer...I hope.


	3. Packing Up My Life

When I got back after my Mastery test I was dog tired, but excited. My Dad, he let me call him that, said I can come live with him now that I finished my training!

My blonde hair was stuck to my face and I had multiple rips in my ononce pristine clothes. I shed my hot clothes on the way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Looking in the mirror I can see all my bruises clearly. Remembering my bruise salve that should speed up the healing process made me smile.

The memories I have of how I learned to make it was hilarious. I had hurt myself during training and felt really crappy.

So my Master took me to his Zen garden and showed me how to harvest the plants correct way. The funny pat was I ended up covering both of us in dirt and salve. I had to stay back for weeks to fix the damage done to the garden.

Coming back to myself I grabbed the tin quickly and applied bruise salve to my most severe wounds.

The bruise salve was made out of ingredients naturally found in the wild. It had a creamy texture that I liked more than modern solutions.

I took my newly shaved legs and applied it there first then worked up. I sighed in relief as the stinging pain that accompanied my every move went away.

Suddenly I heard shouting coming from down stairs."It's time for bed, If I find one of you up I'll conveniently 'forget' to feed you all week",the old greedy overseer said. She seems to think that she doesn't 'forget' on normal days anyways.

I started packing my stuff because I finally have a place to stay. The next few days will be so exciting with all the new experiences of having regular nutritious meals, a stable home, and a steady income.

I think it might feel a little awkward at first because every since I met Dad, and doesn't that make me smile, I have always seen him as put together.

Maybe we will become more comfortable with each other? Seeing people as they wake up and not after is so special. You can learn to get to know tuem on a more personal level.

Although I do wonder how our dynamics will change. Will he start treating me like a daughter and less like a pupil?

After all my weapons, clothes, medicine, and survival stuff (everything I owned that I wanted to keep) was packed I set the bag under my head.

Sadly we have no more beds than the ones the younger kids use because they have a higher chance of sickness. I layer with only my thoughts and nature as comfort.

It's times like these that I wonder how the higher beings decide what to do. Do they ever make the wrong decision? Is there any doubt? Do they ever feel bad for changing a persons entire life withwith one tweak?

Maybe one day it will be answered.

As I fell asleep I felt a warm feeling, like a hug. The drop off into Morpheus's arms was much faster than it usually is. Almost like something is wrong. Normally this would shock me awake, but for some reason I couldn't resist sleep tonigh...ZzzZ.

I'm sorry if this isn't too long I didn't want to spend to much time in the Modern world. It will become longer soon.


	4. Women in the Woods

When I awoke I was confused. I seemed to still have my bag, but where am I? I felt a breeze on my skin and heard bird chirping, a rarity in my city.

When I came to this realisation I jumped up and pulled my Katana from my bag. Better to be armed and not need it than to not need it and be armed.

Taking a look at my surroundings I observed a open clearing. It looked like it was the height of spring which was weird as it was fall.

The meadow had daisies, petunias, roses, and marigolds growing. Many of the other flowers I do not recognize. Though I can guess using my book, Plants and Poisons You Need to Know, and Some You Do Not.

Looking closers I can see some that are obviously foreign. One was even metal! Wait, was that even possible? Oh I don't really care.

I heard light step coming throught the canopy of trees and turned in case I needed to defend myself.

The musical laughter I got in response was not expected. In fact it threw me off for a short time. Listening closers I can hear amusement in her tone. The sound of this lady put me at ease. Until I realized she put me at ease that is. Then I was jumper than a Jackrabbit during hunting season.

A beautiful curly haired lady came out of the woods. I suppose she is the person connected to the voice. She was blonde and wore a beautiful white lace dress. She seemed so comfortable in the wilderness. Like one would be in their home.

"You look at me as if I would hurt you", she said laughingly.

"You could very easily be very very dangerous."

"My name Yavanna, the Valar presiding over plants, flowers, and nature."

Which make sense. Her comfort in nature was because she probably lives through it all.

Though,"I don't believe in any higher beings. The way you phrased that leads me to believe there are more of you." I was defensive I know, but I can't help but think no higher being would let what happened to me and the kids at the orphanage happen. It became okay recently but before that I was abused in all ways.

She smiled almost sadly, like she knew what I was thinking. " I realize that you have no faith. I will show you". She did. Right there in front of me a rose grew. To add to my awe it was 10 time bigger than a normal rose.

" I believe that you are a Valar...Somewhere." This was oddly easy to accept. Like I've known it all my life in my heart, but ever wanted to believe it. "Why am I here?"

"You, my dear, are here because I need help. Years ago we, the Valar, made a mistake. We sent a young child to a world not her own. We had hoped she would have a better life. That what she would learn and help our world. I can see now that that was a big folly

of a naive mind."

" You mean I'm that child? Who were you to make that decision? Where we're my parents?", I replied to this harshly. I had accepted that my parents did not want me. Now this woman says they had no choice?

"They had died in a orc attack, you were alone and on the verge of death. We thought you would have a better life. That you could stop this future from happening."

"What were their names? Who killed them? What future?", I demanded this. She had taken me and is only now giving me a reason why.

"Your parents were named Meli daughter of Seli and Gailo son of Tailo. They were Dwarrow from Erebor. They died on their way to the Blue Mountains. A orc by the name of Bolg killed them. He was a fledgling orc and their death made him a man in the eyes of his kin. The future I am talking about has not yet come to pass but will without your interference. You need to give a group of 13 darrow and a hobbit guidance. I return for doinfdoing this I will give you two soulmates and some powers."

" Is there no way to go back? Will I get to see my Dad?", tearfully I said this. I just got the chance to have a parent and it's stripped away. Just like that I am alone again.

"I am sorry, but you no longer belong in that world. I won't take away your memories, but I will make the inconsequential feelings fade. You will feel strong emotional memories, but the rest will not have as much emotion. I will give you a few gifts when I know you need them. Some I will tell you others will be unknown. You will receive the gift of languages in this new world, some knowledge of the basics of the world, and the ability to control fire. You will also be necessary of the few gifted with your mates names. They will be written so only they or a close family member will be able to read them. The last gift I will give you is a perfect mind. AnyAnything you have learned you will remember. Everything from songs to machines is now locked inside your mind."

I felt immediately the difference in emotion. Whereas before I was panicking just thinking of this new world now I only have confidence in how to operate there. Before I felt the need to return to the place I knew, the one I grew up in. Now, I only feel the need to help the people in need.

"I will accept this responsibility with honor that you chose me. For now I know that it was an honor. Thank you for your gifts I will cherish them".

She smiled that warm smile and said, "Then I have nothing left to discuss with you. You will be put right in the path of your new company."

With a blinding flash both she and I were gone.

When I came back to myself I noticed I was moving. Waking with a start I looked down and saw that I was tied, TIED to the saddle of a horse.I was relieved to feel the weight of my pack on my back.

"Whoever put me here better be ready to protect their balls because I know how to carefully remove their ballsack and can easily shove in down their throat."

I was quickly cut down...I wonder why the quick response. "That's better now who are you and why have you picked my up?"

I knew enough to know that mentioning that I have no idea where we are would be a bad idea.

"Mam'n we found you sprawled in the middle of the road. We swear!" A pair of youthful voices answered me.

I looked up and could not believe my eyes. These people were as short as I was! They looked a little scared. Maybe from the testes choking threat?

"It's fine I'm maybe just a little cranky in the morning."


End file.
